Nightmares Of The Truth
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: What if Duncan had nightmares and wouldn't Tell anyone about them? And, what if these Nightmares so happened to be based on a little secret of Duncan's?
1. Chapter 1

** Duncan's P.O.V**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had the worst nightmare, i was shaking all over now, as if it were winter. I rolled my eyes. How could I , the bad boy criminal have nightmares??

" wha? " Harold murmered rubbing his eyes. Great, dork-boy was up...

" Go back to sleep Idiot." i aid to him fiercly.

" Why are you up all ready? " Harold asked. great..just freakin' wonderful..

" Uhh.. thought i heard a bear, nevermind.." i said rolling over, hope fully that would make him happy.

" uhhhnn..whatever..." Harold grumbled letting his dorky red head fall back on his pillow.. what a nerd.

i rolled my eyes and looked out a window, i let out a deep sigh and got out of bed, I was all most like a rat, i was quiet and was swift. I made my way across the Trailer Grounds or courtyard , whatever you wanted to call it and went into the bathroom. At least the water wasn't cold.. After finishing my morning ( VERY EARLY MORNING! ) routines i went back to the Trailer and grabbed my MP3 Player, i wasn't supposed to have it but I was a rule breaker and didn't care. I made it to that bridge that me a Gwen were at that one night and nodded my head to music trying to forget my nightmare, but no matter how hard i tried the words kept coming back from it.

_" Do you'r parents even love you? " C_ourtney's words..

_" Do i even love him? "_ my fathers words..

" _Why do you wind up in juvie so much? Why can't you just be normal like you'r older brothers? " _my mothers words..

_" IM RUNNING AWAY! "_ MY words.

I sighed and turned my MP3 off, i had a nightmare about my parents.. And about courtney's words.. I still loved courtney and my mom, but my dad.. i didn't know about him, I stood there just looking at the water. My parents don't even know im here. They think im in juvie still, I ran away one night, got in juvie and they were called, i was left there and was on a months time, I ran away again to Total Drama Island, I didn't even live in canada.. Nope, I was from Maine, in America and the cops couldn't find me, my own parents couldnt find me. There was missing posters everywhere in America and TDI didn't go on T.V in America. But it would soon.. Crap.. I checked the pocket watch i had stolen. It said it was 7:30A.M, i started walking back to set on a count it would close to 8:00A.M by the time i got there. I finally got there to see chris standing in the middle of the courtyard, with the other contestants/losers with the exception of Courtney being a loser.

" Duncan! where have you been my man? " Chris asked with his trademark grin that i hated.

" None of your buisness.." i growled which seemed to spoke him a little.

" uh..ANYwho! " He said chuckling nervously.

" Why are you even here? we dont have a challenge today! " Courtney said fiercly with her finger pointing at him.

" Uhhh, just wanted to share a little piece of info with everyone... " he said smiring evily.

" Usally when your going to, '_share a little piece of info'_ it means exploiding one of us in an embarssing way.. " Courtney said warnigly making qoutation marks with her fingers in the air.

" Ten points for Courtney! " Chris said holding up a piece of paper.

And then i gasped and ripped it out of his hand fast.

**Cliff hanger!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!! anyways tell me what you think! I worked very hard on this! So review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

************************************* Nightmares Of The Truth ******************************************

Duncan's P.O.V

But it was too late, they had seen the missing picture.

" Y-Y-Your missing? " Courtney asked in all most a whisper.

" Yeah, i didn't want anyone to know.." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

" But wouldn't your parent's see you on live T.V? " Courtney asked.

" He's also from America! Not even from Canada! " Chris added, i was wanting to punch Chris more and more these days..

" What?! " Courtney screeched.

" I know, i know.. look i got in a fight with my folks one night and ran away.. i got into trouble and the police called them and my parents told them to keep me in juvie for however long as usual, but i was sick of everything and escaped out of the dump..I ran over the line into Canada and signed up for this show OK? " I said rushed.

" Why did you get in a fight with your parent's? " Harold asked.

" 'Cause my dads a jerk okay? " I said trying to change the subject, i didn't like talking about my parents.

" Well, contestants it is bed time.." Chris said.

" We don't have a bed time.." Courtney objected.

' You do tonight on account that I'm tired and want some sleep tonight. " Chris said, now go to bed.

We went into our trailers and i tried to shut my eyes, but every time i closed the all i could see this time was me falling, me falling into darkness. I feel asleep like that, just falling into a dark oblivion and then a scary face suddenly came into my dream and it had long nails and suddenly this monster thing decided to scratch me, and when i woke up it wasn't getting much better, there was the missing poster taped to the trailer wall..Chris.....

" Hey, dork boy! " i yelled waking up Harold.

" Huh? " He asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

" Is it possible, to uh..you know what, never mind. " I said giving up on asking the question and turned over. I was gonna ask if it was possible to get water from the kitchen at this time at night but decided i would just wait 'till morning.

It was silent for a while but then Harold had to start flapping his lips.

" So, did you really Run away from America? And you know the police don't know about it and stuff? " Harold asked.

" Yeah..So what?! " I asked getting mad. I hated personal questions like that.

" I- I Was just wondering! " Harold said flipping over and biting his lower lip.

" Yeah, well keep your questions to yourself _Doris _" I said sneering.

" MY name is HAROLD! " He said.

" Whatever _Doris _" I said again and then laughing when Harold made a 'Grr" sound.

" Chris is probally gonna call the police huh? " I said looking at the floor as he laid on his stomach from the top of the bunk.

" Yeah.." Harold said.

" I'm gonna be dead.." I whispered.

" Why did you run away? " Harold asked starting get some courage again.

" I..I.. Just don't like my dad.." I said to him trying to block the painful memory's of my fathers words. Too late, they came at me like a brick wall.

_" Do we even love you? " My father said as i looked at him hard._

_" I don't know, do you? " I asked._

_" Of course we do! And we yell at you and punish you **because **we love you! " My mother said with tears down her face. I hated to see her cry._

_" Well i don't agree, i for one do not live you! " My father yelled._

_" JACK! " My mother yelled._

_" FINE! I don't want your stinking love anyway! Keep you love to yourself and your perfect other sons! " I screamed as i ran._

_" Where are you going Duncan!? " My mother screamed._

_" I'M RUNNING AWAY! " I screamed as i ran. _

_" Duncan no! " She screamed._

_But it was too late, i slammed the door and ran as fast as i could, i vandalised as much property as i could, and pretty much stole everything that there was to steal. In the end i was sent to juvie and my parents were called. I was left in a cell with a sentence for a whole month, no exceptions, i then escaped to TDI and i was done with my old life._

" Why? " Harold asked.

" Huh? " I asked not understanding him.

" Why do you not like your dad? " Harold asked.

" Because he doesn't like me. " I said shutting my eyes, that's how simple i closed the conversation, Harold could have done the same and got a good night sleep but he had to press on..

" What do you mean? " He asked sitting up.

" He hates me, wants to kill me, wishes i weren't his son, HE DOESN"T LIKE ME UNDERSTAND!? " I screamed at him very upset.

"Y-Y-Yes.." Harold said pulling up the covers and closing his eyes.

" I-I- I uh didn't mean to yell at you like that Harold. " I said suddenly feeling bad. Was i a bad person for yelling and screaming and making people scared of me? Of course i was...

" You didn't? " Harold asked cracking one eye open.

" No i just got over mad or something.." I said.

" W-Will you answer my question then? " Harold asked.

" Yeah.. " I said. " My dad really hates me.." I said rubbing my neck.

" why? " He asked.

" I-I don't know okay? " I said rushed and then turned back over so that i faced the wall and my back faced him and went to sleep, but even as i closed my eyes i couldn't help but be able to realize i was crying.


End file.
